Episode 5449 (10th November 2009)
Plot Leyla and David mull over the previous night's events and both feeling utterly dejected. After comforting Leyla, Gennie tries to convince David not to give up on the relationship. Riled, David decides to go to Home Farm and confront Nathan. However, as Nathan isn't there, Natasha fronts the brunt of David's anger. In an attempt to locate Leyla, Nathan goes to the shop where Doug tells him that he's onto him. Nathan, however, threatens his dismissal if he doesn't keep his nose out. When Nathan eventually catches up with Leyla, he thinks that she's bluffing when she reveals that she told David everything. She leaves him rattled, though, to think that his cover may be have been blown. Feeling a little wounded that David knows the truth, Nathan turns nasty. David thankfully turns up in time to rescue Leyla and seizes the opportunity to punch Nathan. Leyla thinks David's rescue is flattering but David insists that it was for his own benefit. Meanwhile, when Will's ball is kicked into the barn, he innocently he goes to retrieve it. Inside, he hears something and Belle quickly follows thinking they could catch a fox. When confronted with a pair of fierce eyes, though, they run scared. The pair hotfoot it back to the house and inform a disbelieving Lisa there's a witch in the barn. Later that day, they decide to take matters into their own hands and return to the barn themselves. They discover a scared Ukrainian woman called Olena hiding inside, who tells them that no one must know she's there. Elsewhere, Doug catches Sally having done the food shopping and she remarks that she wants to make it up to Laurel for spoiling her anniversary surprise. Clearly won over, Doug reminds her that it's Ashley's birthday on Thursday, before inviting her to celebrate with them. Sally looks smug at the thought. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne Guest cast None Locations *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor and exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and staff room *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Office and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, barn and living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,350,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes